Hanyou Boi
by Amaquieria
Summary: ONESHOT Songfic: Kagome X Inuyasha. Basically a story to the song Sk8er Boi. I don't know if it's been done yet, but i hope not. First songfic, enjoy.


Disclaimer: Sk8er Boi song and lyrics are copy righted to Avril Lavigne, and I do not own Inuyasha either. HAH! Take that you over sensitive lawyers and kiss my broccoli. (Shoves broccoli in their faces) MUHAHAHA.

A/N: first songfic. Hope you like it. I was truly inspired…….not. If the shoe fits, wear it, so that's what I did. )

**Hanyou Boi  
**  
_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_

Kikyo was walking through the forest near her village. She had just come back from helping a neighboring village's miko who was in dire need of assistance do to a sudden demon attack that left the town in shambles. She was ready to go home and get some much needed rest. As she walked, she came upon the god tree and stopped to look up at it in respect. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a young, white-haired man sleeping in its branches. Unexpectedly, his eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at Kikyo. For a spare few minutes their gazes locked. Then in one swift movement he jumped down in front of Kikyo and she got her first real good look at him.

_  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?_

On top of his head swiveled a pair of white fuzzy ears and on his hands gleamed sharpened claws. Kikyo, being a priestess, was all too familiar with youkais and hanyous and quickly went into a defensive position as she slowly masked her face. Upon seeing this, the hanyou took a defensive position as well.

"State your business hanyou," Kikyo coolly demanded.

"Keh. Why should I wench?" the hanyou scoffed as he lengthened his claws in anticipation of a fight.

Kikyo sighed and relaxed her stance. She was too tired to argue with the hanyou. If he wasn't attacking now, he probably wouldn't be anytime soon. She turned around and waved her hand over her shoulder, "Do what you will, but leave my village alone." With that, she walked back into the forest leaving a very confused hanyou behind her.

_  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

It had been several months since Kikyo first encountered Inuyasha at the god tree and every now and then he could be seen on the out skirts of the village, lazily sitting in a tree as he watched the village people go about their business. Most of all, he was secretly watching Kikyo, trying to memorize everything about her. Unknown to Inuyasha, Kikyo also secretly snatched glances at the hanyou as he rested in a tree or near the river, but the Village Chief's wife did, as well as a visiting miko who was a friend of Kikyo's and often passed through the village.

One day they pulled her aside to bring her to her senses about falling for such a creature.

"He's a youkai, you're a miko. You two are mortal enemies by nature. It will never work out," the miko calmly pointed out.

"And not just any youkai," the chief's wife added, "but a hanyou. He will never be accepted among humans or youkai. You will become an outcast with him, unable to provide your services to those in need."

Kikyo sullenly nodded in agreement as their words sunk in.

_  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth._

Kikyo decided to go on a five year long pilgrimage to help clear her mind of the hanyou and more firmly ingrain herself with the sense of duty her office required. She would also seek to expand her healing knowledge and form alliances with other mikos. Inuyasha was shocked by the news a tried to persuade her to stay.

"Who will take care of the village and guard the shikon jewel while you're gone," he pleaded.

"A nearby village has a newly trained miko, named Kagome, who is quite powerful. She will be more than enough for the five years I'm gone. She needs the experience to complete her training as she may one day replace the miko of her village," Kikyo evenly replied as she turned her back to him and began to walk away.

Inuyasha scuffed his feet in the dirt as he looked at the ground and placed his hands behind his back.

"What if I don't want you to go," he quietly whispered.

Kikyo froze, but quickly remembered what the miko and the chief's wife said. She glowered at the thought. She had to end this, here and now.

Turning to look at him she coldly replied, "It does not matter what you want. I have a duty as a miko and the guardian of the shikon jewel. I don't have time to go on the whims of a mere hanyou." With that she turned back toward the road and began her five year journey.

_  
Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . _

_Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. _

_He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth._

_He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. _

_He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth._

Kikyo sat in the shrine of a village not too far from her home village. She had learned much on this trip and was ready to share much of it with her village and her miko friend.

Suddenly a child walked up to her, he looked to be about two, and crawled into her lap as she dished out soup for both of them from a nearby fire. The child was the result of ambush she had been caught in while traveling with a young lord. She had been able to fight back and escape, but not before she lost her innocence to one of the bandits. It was truly a disheartening thing, but Kikyo refused to punish the child for something he could not control.

Suddenly Kikyo caught voices talking outside.

"Did you hear?" a man silently asked.A girl replied but it was too quite to catch.

The man's voice became even quieter as he whispered, "Kagome…Inuyasha…saved…village…destroyed…heros…parade."

The girl gasped and the footsteps could be heard running away. Kikyo was shocked and worried about what she had heard. She went to look for her friend only to meet her at the entrance. She had heard the news as well and had come to retrieve Kikyo. With that they both took off to reach the village. Once they got there, they were greeted by a big celebration honoring Inuyasha and Kagome for saving the village from destruction. Both heroes were on a platform overlooking the crowed, waving and smiling as people brought thanks and gifts. Kikyo was too stunned for words.

_  
Sorry girl but you missed out. _

_Well tough luck that boi's mine now. _

_We are more than just good friends. _

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. _

_There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside._  
_He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

Kagome stood up and waved her hands to silence everyone. As the crowd began to quite down she spoke

"We really appreciate all you have done for us tonight, but it really wasn't necessary, we were just doing our jobs"

The audience erupted into cheers and calls of thankfulness for the service anyhow. As they quieted down once again, Kagome once again spoke up.

"I also appreciate this celebration in support of Inuyasha's and my engagement. It means a lot to us."

At this there was more cheering and congratulations thrown about. Once again the crowd quieted and Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha has come to mean a lot to this village and I probably would not have been as able to save the village if it weren't for his help. As thanks I would like to personally welcome him in as one of our own." With that final statement she sat down, followed by thunderous clapping and cheering as several people went up to welcome Inuyasha to their village. Kikyo could do nothing but stand there in shock.

_  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at a studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at a studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know._


End file.
